1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel device for bicycles, and more particularly to a swivel device provided for freely swiveling a handlebar of a bicycle without a limitation of brake cables.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional braking device for bicycle in accordance with the prior art comprises a braking device mounted on a bicycle for braking a front and a rear wheel simultaneously. The braking device comprises two brake levers connected to a handlebar, and two brake wires respectively connected to the two brake levers. The two brake wires pass through a head tube of the bicycle to respectively connect to a front brake and a rear brake which are respectively mounted on the front wheel and the rear wheel. A head tube relay is received in the head tube. A fixing device is mounted on the head tube relay for securely fixing the two brake wires together inside the head tube relay. When either brake lever is manipulated, the front and the rear brakes are actuated simultaneously.
However, the conventional braking device for bicycle suffers from a disadvantage. The handlebar often swivels about the head tube, but the two brake wires which are connected to the handlebar and fixed by the fixing device may tangle with each other. Even the front and rear brakes are able to be actuated simultaneously, the two brake wires limits a rotation of the handlebar. Therefore, it is inconvenient to freely swivel the handlebar of the bicycle when riding or stunt riding.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional braking device for bicycle.